Alien dream stealers
by Alienator
Summary: It grows inside you, made from your living tisue like one of your own organs sending data to and from your brain, altering your genetic code as you grow, mine has broken loose and worked it's way to outer skin on the side of my head!


18

**Dream stealers**

Chapter 1_, what the hell is this thing?_

We go about our lives worrying about the silliest things clinging onto our possessions to make us feel that we have a purpose, a reason for us being here. Looking around I see myself looking back at me in different cloths driving different cars and living in different houses but it's still me none the less, I recognise myself in each of them! The same slouching shoulders as they head off to work and same sense of relief as the come back again on their faces. I see them eat the same food that I have tasted a thousand times and clench their thirst on likewise drink. They pay the same taxes year after year without really questioning where all the money goes to and then sleep for the same amount of hours every night, going to bed at eleven just to wake up for work at seven, day in day out, even Saturdays get no escape in this rat race we call normality.

Sundays! ah Sundays, I remember as a child it was always hot on Sundays, it always seemed to be summer in my memories; on this wonderful day of the week, the one day of the week that I could totally relax and do anything I wanted, I used to lay in bed until nine and wake up to the sound of birds chirping and neighbours mowing their lawns, I still love the smell of fresh cut grass because of the memories that go with it.

I always dreamed on Sunday mornings as I lay their bursting to go to the toilet but enjoying my slumber too much to move, I just held it for as long as possible and tried to sleep some more.

I didn't remember all my dreams but sometimes during the course of the day someone would say something or something would happen that triggered a memory to a dream and I would suddenly be able to recall it in fine detail, it would all flash back clearly to me as if it were real.

_Dreams are only dreams though, right_?

Some memories of dreams were silly, some were just wishful thinking; fantasies but sometimes I felt disturbed by what I remembered as if they had come from another person. I can't believe that my mind could produce things like that without some detailed knowledge of that subject, _I mean_; if you dreamt that you were a mechanic and then the next day you suddenly knew how to take an injection unit apart from a range rover and service it before replacing it as if you had been doing this sort of thing for years you would question yourself to how this is possible I think! Especially if you have never even seen the underneath of a car bonnet before let alone know how to drive!

_So how was it possible that I felt that I knew how to fly an alien craft of some sort_?

_I didn't the day before but the day after I feel as I could do or have already_!

We have all heard the stories of people who say they have been abducted by aliens and we all have probably dismissed them as fools or just misguided idiots, I must admit that I just thought of them as crack pots or loons, crazy all of them. The stories vary wildly from taken while they were asleep by the tall thin greys with big black insect looking eyes to be studied, and of course we go right down to the claim some woman was made pregnant after being subjected to a gang rape by little green men!

My personal favourite is the one like in the film where a man went missing for seven years only to come back saying he has spent the time in a space ship! He went on to say that it only felt like he had been gone for only a few hours.

Later of course the truth came out that he had ran off with some girl and they had split up so he went back to his wife.

After all that time and he thought she was dumb enough to believe his story which would have worked fine only after seven years the marriage was declared null and void by the state of Texas and her new husband didn't like the idea of him being around her and shot him point blank with their late farther shot gun!

I say _their_ late farther because they were brothers!

But I guess not anymore.

_Have you ever wondered how it has taken millions of years to evolve the smallest of details on some animals while others hardly change at all like the shark and the crocodile yet man has exploded in evolution in a few short thousand years_?

The last few thousand years have seen our minds engulfed with ideas and thoughts about the future, how frustrating it must be for geniuses to have these ideas years ahead of their time but unable to see them come to light in their lifetimes because the advances need to see their ideas work haven't happened yet!.

Like someone shouting eureka! When he invents the combustion engine but the oil refinery's are yet to be invented so has no gas/petrol to power it?

_Is it a coincidence that my dreams answer a lot of my questions_?

What I mean is that during the day I used to daydream like millions of other people and these daydreams produced questions like just for instance; _where does navel fluff come from_? My dreams (if I remembered them) always seemed to give me the answers and as I grew to the grand old age of thirty-six I found that the questions and answers were getting more mature in their meaning.

The more I thought of it the more I believe that it was true;

W_as i becoming one of them?_

One of those crazies on the _TV_ that say they've been up in a space ship and operated on or examined by aliens using probes in all the places on the body that have holes. I laughed it off but it still sat there at the back of my mind.

Friday meant payday to me and today I am not going to work for a change, I'm taking the day off, because I have other things to do, I have a doctors appointment that I can't miss, it takes days to get an appointment now days due the Doctors practice at Hightstown hill shutting down, all their patients have been reassigned to my local practice causing huge waiting lists, I've been waiting for four days to see my doctor, if I were in a seriously bad way I could have died before getting told I was dying at this rate!

I have to remember to go to the bank as well before I go to the doctors

I've had this lump at the back of my head for while now but have dismissed it for months as just a spot or mole but it's gotten bigger in the last few weeks, it feels like something is under the skin but it can't be, it's worrying me a bit but I'm sure it will ok.

If only it didn't itch so much, I can't stop scratching it.

The wind chills my face as I step out side to walk to the bank but at least it's not raining, I put my hands in my pockets and bury my chin in my coat as I hurriedly set off.

It's far from those warm Sundays that i remember as a child, winter has arrived and is biting at my rear,

Damn its cold!

_Double Damn it_! The banks still closed and the cash machine out side says _out of order_ across it, I need some money this morning to get some milk for my coffee.

_I've love milk and usually drink at least a pint a day._

_Ah well, _I will have to come back when it's open I guess, after all I am a little early I suppose and if I stand here I'll freeze to death, I will return after my doctor's appointment; they open at the same time but I have to be at the doctors on time.

The doctors say the usual thing; "_take two of these every day for a week and see what it's like after that"_ as he hands me a small bottle with some white tablets inside. I'm not surprised and half expected as much, you have to almost stop breathing in front of them now days before they take you seriously, he never even examined the lump, I just described it to him and he just glanced at it but never touched it!

_Is this what we pay out taxes for_? I ask myself

I arrive back at the bank angry at the lack of commitment I got from the doctor, the sign still says _out of order_ across the cash machine but at least the bank is open so I can withdraw some from inside, I hand over my bank card and ask for £250. out of my account to pay some bills, a pleasant woman behind the glass wall in front of me smiles and took my card she turns it and upon inspection say's:- _"I'm sorry sir but this isn't your card" Ah nut's_! I have my wife's card not mine; I've walked all this way for nothing!

It must have been when we met up the other day to sort out some bills; we must have switched cards by accident.

She looked good that day, she was at her best in her best cloths and she smelt like she did when we went out dancing or for a meal but she's a bitch! I hate her! But miss her deeply, it's the small things that you don't expect to miss that hurt the most like the emptiness around the house, if I have no one to talk to then no one will answer, I go to bed early now since she left with HIM! As I climb into bed it feels cold, before she would always be in bed first and I would feel her warmth but not now it's cold and clammy.

Two days pass and I have no money left in my wallet, my wife and her _NEW _Boyfriend are on holiday so I still can't get my bank card.

I have enough food to last today but that's about it, I don't know when they are due back from his villa in Spain, _GOD I HATE HIS VERY EXISTANCE_! Why can't I have that life, it's as if all the world bows down to him and she fell for his flashy life style hook line and sinker, I wonder if she ever gave me a second thought!

I'm constantly scratching at the back of my head when I notice blood in my fingernails, _oops_ I think, _too hard_. As I feel with my fingertips for a cut I find something solid inside the cut slightly sticking out, I have actually scratched off a thin piece of skin from the lump.

I feel something flat but solid; not very big but still disturbing none the less.

I ran upstairs to the bathroom, trying to position a small mirror and a wall mirror together to look at the back of my head I see something black inside the cut, I don't want to make things worse but find myself digging away at it once I realise that its not supposed to be there, _it's not part of me_!

After a few moments more blood makes it hard to see inside the cut and the pain now is making my eye twitch a real weird feeling, it reminds me of when I was about ten when I had this same type of twitch in my left eye, I had it for two or three months; doctors then spent weeks trying to figure out why but never did, eventual it corrected itself, that's when I gave up on the idea that doctors are the magical healers that children think they are.

The pain and bleeding has stopped although it is now very sore to the touch, I go looking for a bandage to cover it up,

As I carry on looking in a cupboard downstairs it itches again and without thinking i scratch it again through habit. _AHHHH_!

Pain like a knife edge rips through my mind as I scream for a second before regaining my composure; I feel the warm blood trickle at the back of my neck; _I can't see! The lights have gone out in my head_!

The pain was immense but is now subsiding; again the blood flow stems itself into flakes of blood stuck in my hair, cautiously I feel the lump again and find a small hole where it used to be, _have I burst a cyst or something_? I thought it was a solid object, it felt solid to me.

My sight clears again as quickly as it went leaving a somewhat fuzzy view.

Convinced there was something in the hole in my head, I look on the floor where I was standing and quickly make a discovery.

I can only describe my finding as some sort of computer chip covered in blood and some strands of my own hair, its black and about three quarters of an inch long but the chip isn't hard like you would have expected a chip to be, it's soft but rugged to the touch, almost like the skin you find around the sides of your feet!

_Was it part of me after all, is it made of my skin?_

All the questions in the world go through my mind like;

_How the hell did that get there_? And _what the hell did it do_?

_May be it's the next evolutionary step?_

Animals adapt to their environment around them

_Am I changing am I becoming a cross between human and computer?_

_Am I the first?_

I can see on closer inspection of it that the protruding grips that supposed to hold it onto a circuit board or in this case my skull had broken which explains how it came loose and drifted over time to the edge of my scalp, growing out of me just like a splinter would do if you leave it inside you after picking up a sharp piece of wood.

Another question comes to me; _who put it there_?

It's too far for me to walk to the hospital now and I can't pay for a taxi or a bus so I make another appointment at the local doctor's surgery but they can't fit me in for another three days! I'm tired, can't keep my eyes open as a dizzy feeling sweeps over me.

The couch makes a good bed at times like these as I fall towards it.

Chapter 2, _the windows to my mind are opening wide and the daylight is flooding in_!

I wake and stretch my body; the coach has taken its toll on me,

_How long have been asleep?_ I thought as I try to focus on my watch but my eyes wont clear all I can see is the basic shape of my watch on my wrist, I stand to look at the wall clock witch is much bigger and I think it says either 11:05 or 12:55 I cant quite make out the difference my damn eyes won't clear.

_Has it done something to my vision? _

Maybe it was helping my vision and nowits not there I cant see as good!

Maybe I just need glasses?

I've never needed them before,

_Is this how you get bad eyes when you get older? All of a sudden like this_?

My wife before she left me for that "_he's only someone I work with_" guy, used reading glasses, there's a spare set here in the side cabinet somewhere.

I find them and place them on my face and my vision improves but not perfectly, its 12:57 _man I slept for 2 hours no wonder I feel stiff that couch is damn uncomfortable_! This is weird because when I'm drunk I can sleep on it all night and get up feeling fine if you don't count the hang over that is.

I remember the cut as I yawn and run my hands over my head feeling the hole that was a lump before I scratched out the chip thing.

_What did I do with it_? Ah the bathroom, it's still in the bathroom, I left it there when I first tried to stop my head from bleeding.

Next I came across the thing that first freaked me out.

I walked into my bathroom the same way that have done for the last eight years since I moved into this sht hole; only this time I found something that didn't fit with the style of fixtures that my wife had picked out five years before she ran off with that _LOW LIFE SCUM_! That she said "_work are having a bowling night and he's my partner for night, do you mind? Someone had to be his partner and I felt sorry for him because he's all alone_" of course as a caring and trusting husband I said "_no I don't mind, go and have a good time_" Women fall for that all the time, the; I'm lonely routine never fails, I know I used it often enough.

Trust is something that can not be seen and yet can kill you from the inside out!

Love is something that can not be seen and yet can kill you from the inside out!

Its funny how we can have our hearts ripped out and shown to us and yet we would forgive them in the name of love.

The difference in my bathroom was noticeable as soon as I looked at the window ledge where I left the computer chip thingy from my head; the chip had sort of changed!

Before it looked like any other chip from inside your _VCR_ or computer but now it had what I can only describe as roots growing from it and these roots were long! I mean there were at least twenty of them, some as long as my arm and they are moving!

Not fast thrashing around or anything buy slow like a snail or a slug would do.

_Oh my god! Are there roots from this thing in my head also?_

_Did I snap them off when I scratched it out?_

I panic and grab the mirror and try to position it once more against the wall mirror to see but as I do this I start feeling all sweaty and hot my mouth waters as pass out again.

I woke sometime around ten or ten thirty at night I think, with a taste in my mouth of stale breath. I reposition my glasses and I try and stand but something is holding me down, I can't see what it is because when I came up to the bathroom it was light outside but now its dark and I can't reach the light switch from down here. I try again to stand this time with one arm one the floor behind me for support and hear snaps like when you break up dry spaghetti. I put my hands on the wall trying to find the light switch, eventual I find it and turn it on.

The whole my window ledge seems to be moving! The roots have grown wild and half covered me as I lay on the floor.

_Thank god I wasn't their any longer_ I thought.

I don't know how but I know what's happening and the knowledge of this calms me a little, it's amazing that if you understand a danger you can accept it, even if you know it's going to kill you!

I know that the roots that are growing from the chip are searching for a host body just like the roots from a garden plant looks for moisture in the soil, it always seemed to me watching my granddad dig up his vegetables from his back yard that the potatoes were not big enough to produce all though roots and all those leafs but they still did and now I ask the same question:-

H_ow is It possible all these roots are coming from such a small computer chip thingy_?

As I think of this question i feel or see images in my head, sort of numbers like when the teacher wrote on the chalk board when I was at school, I see the mathematical answer to my question in my mind!

_What has this thing done to me?_

_Has it given me a cancer of some sort?_

I here all the time about ordinary people getting real smart almost genius like after being diagnosed with a tumour on the brain!

_Is this it? _

_Am I dying?_

_Ahhh my head hurts now, I'm thinking to much; no that's not it, it's all these answers in my head I feel; I think; I know everything_, my head is full, _it hurts_!

I run from my bathroom and down the stairs holding my head in my hands to cover my ears the noise is like a thousand people talking all at the same time.

I don't bother putting a jacket on even though I here the rain outside hitting the windows I head towards my front door that's when I notice all the mail and at least three news papers under my letter flap on my door.

_How long have I been sleeping for?_

With all the answers coming into my head this answer eludes me.

What I thought was a few hours must have been a day each time; once on the couch and once in the bathroom

_But how come I'm not hungry_?

I should feel hungry!

I kick all the mail to one side and open the door, once outside I run, I don't care where to I just run.

Chapter 3, _Milk_

Out of breath I find my self slowing to a walking pace as I pass a church,

_Why not_? I think to my self, it's dry!

Into the church I walked dripping with rain and cold but the cold didn't bother me too much, I'm not religious but I still have no money and the bars around here don't give credit to anyone so this place is fine for now, _damn I need a drink_!

In one day my life has been transported to the twilight zone.

S_o how come I'm not a nervous wreck and freaking out?  
_

_Why am I so calm about this whole thing as if I've always known about it?_

A new calm comes over me as I sit down in one of the pews at the back of the church; I look up, not for inspiration from god but to look at the inside of the place. It's funny I've lived near this church for the best part of my life and past it every day for work yet this is the first time I've been inside, I find my self thinking about how much time I've spent wasting away doing nothing.

I shake my head and snap out of it, wow this makes me feel dizzy but I'm ok, I've got to stay focused, can't afford to keep daydreaming like that, my mind is being split between what is happening to me in the real world and my dream world, even while I'm awake!

I feel bloated as if I've just had a big dinner, that's strange but pay it no mind, at least I'm not hungry.

Once more I loose my thoughts and daydream, the answers that crammed my mind to the point they hurt all come to order in my dreams almost in single file and they then start to make sense.

I don't feel upset or threatened in anyway my dream makes me feel safe so I have no intention of stopping it this time.

I drift away to that place where I'm warm and cosy and safe, my dreams flow like liquid across my mind and it all becomes clear. I know now why this chip was in my head and about the milk ah yes the milk!

When I was about ten I used to wake screaming in the night for my dad to come and save me from the monsters under my bed and in my closet, it was only a nightmare my parents told me after calming me down and putting me back to sleep.

I know now that I was taken, I didn't want to go but couldn't stop them because I couldn't move I remember I was awake every time they came! I remember it all now the probes, the eye clamps and the aliens faces!

The faces, yes; there were the smooth ones at first like balloons surfaces when you blow one up but with black eyes the shape of upside down rain drops and a small mouth that seemed to not move but still talk, I don't know what they said though.

Then the other ones came in, they wasn't as tall but had the same eyes and pressed all the buttons on the walls and moved all the equipment around, I guess they were some sort of mechanics or something similar.

The last ones, the third ones to enter the room always scared me at because they used to come up to the side of me and just stand there but the scary thing is that they had eyes like you and I and I could see them looking at me always looking at me in the face never looking away and I felt them in my mind filling my head with every thing, I felt pictures and movies radio broadcasts and TV programmes, I saw peoples faces and names to go with them along with addresses. All this information was on a one way trip from their eyes to my mind.

I remember, I remember it all now!

Scientists around the world have discovered that the human brain only uses 10 of its full capacity so why do we forget things?

We should be able to remember everything with so much spare memory!

Everything from going down the birth canal to dieing, we have room in our heads to store it all but we don't.

My abductors also knew this and experimented on many humans to find the answers.

They came across humans thousands of years ago. As a race we were not evolving quickly enough for us to be of any use to them, we had the tools to do their biddings (our hands) but not the brain capability to use them with any great accuracy.

So they began coming on a regular basis and filling some of our minds with information, this over time with cross breading multiplied across the globe until man was forced to evolve more quickly than Mother Nature intended.

Man has always looked for the missing link that separates us from animals little do we know that we were originally meant to be no different than other dumb animal on the planet and the missing link man thrives to find is actually was the intervention of Aliens.

As we have been forcibly evolving to today's state they still come and still take us; then put us back as if nothing had changed with a wiped memory of all that has happened leaving only the hidden codes that will trigger the next step in their evolutionary plans and to be able to do this they implant a chip into the skull hidden their not showing up on any scans, made from living skin tissue they hide unnoticed until we become to old to be any use to them then the chip simply dies and with it not producing its signal to our body's saying that its part of us it is absorbed by our own defence systems. By this time the host subject has already passed on this hidden time bomb to the next unknowing generation.

My chip didn't die it just broke away from my skull and so its roots grow looking, searching in my bathroom for my head, my brain!

Have you ever woken up to go to work or school and felt like you have only just closed your eyes and can't believe its morning already?

If so, you yourself may have been taken!

They will keep coming and taking us filling our minds as they have done mine until our brains have become the tool that they desire, the fact that they don't make their presents known to use and wipe our memories every time suggests that either they are vulnerable at this stage when they take us or that they may actually be preparing us for something else yet to come?

_Are they here to help or enslave us when this is all over_?

My implant, the chip thingy, it had broken away from my skull; that's why it moved up under my scalp to the surface, this would explain why I now remember so much, not just my old memories that they blocked from me but a load of other stuff that the filled my head with as well!

Without the implant in its correct location the aliens were unable to erase my memory the last time I was taken. They must not have known or they wouldn't have let me go or at the very least would have fixed it back inside!

As time passes more and more information unlocks from my mind.

My head is full of different types of information like all mathematical problems from around the world and the name of every known animal and insect, even their Latin names also as a one of their tests they gave me some of their ships computers information which I can't understand all of it yet because they gave me the equivalent of a few hundred of their books but never taught me their language so its just symbols that must be like our words but I'm not sure.

I'm sure they have been toying around with the way my brain works because as people pass me by to get out of the church; I'm sure I can here what their thinking!

_Is this how I was able to here the aliens talk with out seeing their lips move?_

I'm so thirsty after all that running.

You would think that the most common drink in the entire world would be water but it isn't! It's in fact milk!

From cradle to the grave milk has been a staple food source in all cultures coming from yaks, goats, and our beloved cows to name just a few.

The later, cows; have had a lot of media coverage in the past.

_Have you heard the stories about cattle found mutilated and left by the roadside of some American states?_

There have been reports of so called _UFO_ witnesses that have stated they have seen cattle being lifted up in the air, suspended in a bluish light beneath a flying scorcer!

Although these were seen as mad people by the majority there is some truth to it, again I don't know how I know but I do.

_Maybe they gave me everything in the space ships data base?_

The cows are an essential part of their plan, without them it would simply not work!

_Have you ever wondered how convenient milk is_.?

Here we are billions of us world wide and all of us in contact one way or another with milk!

It's no coincidence, the aliens planed it this way and they cross bread lots of animals looking for the one that would produce the correct brain food to feed their evolution express train! The human brain! they genetically engineered milk producing animal hundreds of thousands of years ago in preparation so that it would speed up the evolution of the brains in primates, it wasn't a total success and still has a few draw backs like mad cow disease etc. these were just one of their ideas that didn't work but on the whole their plans worked, about three thousand years ago they stepped up the process with a new recipe for milk in the gene pool of the cows DNA and man exploded into creativity.

Like with myself things sometimes things go wrong with their puppets; mankind, in this day and age it's almost easy to come to terms with my predicament but a couple of thousand years ago i would have been held in the public eye as almost god like, but would have been burnt at the stake and called a witch only a few hundred years a go!

It's funny how milk is the only food that you can drink or eat at any age!

Water is the one and only exception of course.

Again how convenient that cows can produce so much milk all year round?

Chapter 4_, I want to know more!_

It's all so clear now that I'm accepting this information that my brain is processing rather than fighting it.

I see the alien schedule for pick ups in my mind, ah yes hears mine, I'm due for another pick up tonight!

Good! Just think how much I will know after this night is over;

_What they will show me I wonder?_

I want to know everything there is to know!

Ah, I wake suddenly as a hand touches me on the shoulder.

"_I'm sorry but I have to lock up now, you can come back in the morning my son_" said a priest.

I didn't know they locked churches up!

_That was a weird daydream, but was it all real?  
_

_Is it all true?_

I think it's true, it feels true.

_Am I going crazy or not?_

I walk out of the church and my head begins to hurt again; I hear everyone's thoughts and I can't stop them! I try to concentrate like in my dream at the church, this helps and I walk home calmly trying to stay focused in my thoughts, anyway if it is real and my next abduction for my brain increase is tonight I better get back or I might miss it.

_Einstein; was he the same?  
_

Did he have a faulty chip also and managed to harness his knowledge given by the aliens?

_Can I do the same_?

I enter my house and find it as I left it. I go to the bathroom to see if there is any change on my new alien house plant/implant,

M_aybe I should water it_?

Like my wife's beloved house plants in the conservatory, i hate them so much because there hers and she used to water them and wash their leaves, generally care for them as if they were her children always telling me not to brush up against the as I passed them by, it gives me great pleasure seeing them wither away without water and yet I can't bring myself to actually throw them out, we bought the Venus fly trap together from a garden show; we used to watch it for ages just to see it move. I bet she's got new ones at his big fancy house now anyway, I bet their in antique plant pots for some where in the early 16th century, the show off!

After reaching my house again I collect together my mail and place it unopened by the bottom step to the stair case opposite my front door and proceed up the stairs.

I try to open the bathroom door again but only manage to get it to open half way so I just stick my head around it and see that the roots have changed colour from a yellowish white to a grey and they seem to be not moving at all now. Maybe it's dying?

The roots were obviously trying desperately to find me again, perhaps if the chip is made from real living matter it needs to feed from a host just like a leach or parasite!

_Maybe I should just go and lay in there and wait for them to find me letting the chip feed, keeping it alive?_

_Maybe then I can get everything back to normal_?

It's maybe better if I didn't know anything about this whole thing in the first place and this way my memory would be erased again!

No what am I thinking! This knowledge in my head is messing me up; I should be freaking out and screaming all the way to the police station to get help not here with an alien house plant taking over my bathroom! I got to get help; I have to leave again quickly before my troubled mind wonders once more! If it does I won't be able to stop myself doing something stupid like saying "take me to your leader" when they get here!

If they find out my implant is not only faulty and now out of my head but actually alive a well taking a shower in my bathroom! They will either kill me or give me another implant, either way I will not remember anything because they will wipe it all out!

_Again, is that a bad thing at this point_?

This knowledge is like a drug the more I know the more I want to know.

I sit down in my living room wondering where I can go and hide.

As a child if anything scared me I just called my parents and they sorted it out for me and made it go away what ever it was but this; this is something totally different.

I used to just think problems through when I got older, teenagers never want to be seen to be in need of their parents and I was no different, if I had a problem then I sorted it out myself. I'm thirty six now and I need help with this. I reach for the phone to call the police but what would I say, they may even lock me up and put me in one of those jackets that fasten up at the back. No! Not the police, a friend? No I have no friends because I accidentally hit my wife's so called work friend lover boy "_just friends_" she would say as they went out to works party's saying no partners were allowed just workers because the place that they held the party was too small only holding 200 people and 195 people worked at her factory, she added that fire regulations prevented any more people from having invites! The total and utter bitch! _My fist clenches and then loosens once more as I think of the night ahead of me!_

Yeh I hit him and he had it coming, I went to hit him again for laughing in my face for all the times they where sneaking behind my back but I missed him as he moved out of the way and I ended up hitting her by mistake! I will never forgive myself for that but she's still a bitch for doing what she did, our friends then all became her friends because the following day she went round to all of their houses and showed them her black eye telling them exactly who gave it to her!

Like I said I now have no friends, after she told a tale or two they all turned their backs on me, it's amazing how she's destroyed my family life by running of with that muscle bound Neanderthal, she has taken all of my friends and has still managed to come out of this looking like the victim!

I've decided I'm going to wait for the aliens! Yes I'm going for them to come and get me!

I'm going to pretend to be still implanted!

While I wait and to keep myself awake I'll fetch my mail from the bottom step and see what bills I've got to pay this week!

Let's see, ah I've won a competition and if I reply straight away……..In the bin for that one.

_I mean does anyone actual believe this rubbish they send?_

What's this one looks kind of important? It's from a solicitor! _HER SOLICITOR_!

I can't believe it she's suing me for hitting her! It was an accident for crying out loud!

That's another one to be binned.

This one better be good news, it looks like the last one? The return address is the same also? God damn it it's _HIM_! He is suing me as well! What have I done to deserve all this?

I hold my head, my fingers brush over the small hole on the back of my head, ouch I thought as I moved my hand away again.

The lights flicker, I've seen this before but put it down to the fact I live next to the train station and thought it must be a train going by but this time I'm not so sure.

I lie down and pretend to be asleep.

_Maybe the implant makes you sleep while they come and get you_?

So I better act like its working.

The room fills with a familiar smell, I don't know where I've smelt it before but I know that I have.

I close my eyes and dare not peak.

A humming noise fills my ears and I start to get a floating sensation.

Lights are suddenly bright all around me I can't help but squeeze my eyes tighter to block it out but I don't think they saw me do it.

_Thud_! I'm back down again, I'm on my back with my eyes still closed tightly, I feel the table or bed that I'm laying on is cold and something under me is slimy and sticky, I think to myself how simple life would be if my implant was still in my head, none of this would worry me!

I here someone on my right breathing and my eyelids are being forced open while a light is shone into my pupils, I look straight ahead; the light is too bright, I can't see any faces but I know there at least four of them in the room and one is tugging at my feet for some reason and another tightens something across my chest, now my hands are being held gently on both sides of my bed or table, they are putting some sort of bracelet around my wrists, no hang on there not bracelets there restraints to stop me moving, hang on I'm strapped in and can't move!

I can't do it any longer I open my eyes in a claustrophobic type of panic.

"Let me out, let me out" I scream.

The lights blind me with their brightness but I soon adapt to them now that I have my wife's gasses, thank god they left them on me, the four aliens become only two as the two shorter ones run out with their stubby little legs as I scream for help, they remind me of how an alien used to walk in the film E.T by Stephen Spielberg. The two remaining aliens are "greys" thin and tall, long scrawny arms and pointy fingers, their eyes are all black with no way of telling which direction they are looking at. The head is like a tear drop shape but upside down, they have little pointy chins with a little mouth above them.

They didn't even flinch, it's like they expected me to do it so it came as no surprise to them.

One walks over to me safe in the knowledge that I'm well strapped into my bed or table; he leans over me leaving only and inch or two space between our heads and closes his eyes.

His eye lids close from the sides and meet in the middle unlike our own but it seemed normal to me as if I've seen this same thing for years!

I feel him in my head; he's reading my thoughts and believe me with all this stuff in my head I'm having quite a few of them!

He opens his eyes and looks panicked with his little mouth open as wide as it could get; looking over to the second one i could see they were some how communicating with each other but I heard nothing.

The doors open with a swush sound and the two that used to scare me as a ten year old walk in, their human like eyes looked directly at me right from the moment they walked into the room, they stood each side of my head and just stared at me again I can feel them in my head but more than that I can feel them taking away my thoughts! It's getting quiet in my head, No I thought I want to know more not less that's why I'm here for god's sake!

I'm still conscious but I'm overwhelmed with fear now and want to get out of here! The knowledge that was given to me has gone and with it is the thirst to learn more, only my basic knowledge remains now, this makes me feel inadequate and small, like a child once more. At the back of my now mostly empty mind I find my self almost shouting for my parents again as if I'm having a night mare.

No one can help me no one knows where I am!

They took away my new found knowledge and with it my courage, I'm almost numb with fear.

I have learnt one thing from all this and that's that knowledge can be a dangerous thing! But I would rather have it than not have it.

The two aliens that ran out come back and the two that came in with human like eyes go out again, the greys just stand and watch.

Always in two's they come and go.

A hole in the ceiling opens and a piece of menacing looking elaborate machinery comes down towards me, it has many different heads on it; it all looks like a dentist from hell designed it.

It lowers a little more over my chest then stats making a drilling sound.

Oh my god no! you can't I scream but one of the short aliens puts this gunky gel in my mouth that sets like rubber making me only able to breath out of my nose, a small spinning circle comes down from the machine and while i watch it in horror it cuts my skin and silver arms peal my skin back to reveal my ribs! The disc begins to spin again and it starts to separate my rib cage, again more silver arms move in and hold my ribs apart with a cracking sound as they move them, the greys both looking on hold sharp scalpels and once the machine has stopped they begin to open my stomach wall all with in a matter of a few seconds.

Normal circumstances would have anyone passing out far before witnessing anything like this but I don't! In fact I'm started to calm down and watch as if it was happening to someone else, not me!

Believe it or not once I got past the initial shock and pain I'm finding it's not as painful as you would think, the skin hurt like hell and the cutting through the muscle was sickening to see but the rest I couldn't feel, I think the gel in my mouth is some sort of drug or pain relief maybe an anaesthetic?

The greys have a very good reason for cutting into my stomach, to my horror and surprise they reach in to my stomach cavities and start pulling out white and grey root thingys from my implant, I think the roots left in my head new the implant wasn't there anymore and went looking for it growing rather than moving and found there way all the way down to my guts, as they pull on them I feel even under their gel anaesthetic the roots breaking free from under my ribs making me cough as the brush past my exposed lungs.

I can see the ends of them are grey not like the healthy white parts, they grey bits must be decaying. At least they are not in my head any more i think.

The gel was strong but slow acting because it knocked me out after they had finished and I watched as they prepared me for my return, they clean me up to remove any evidence of their involvement with me..

I woke up where I started on my couch.

My first thought was to look at my stomach but I have no scars not one trace!

I realise that I'm seeing unaided by glasses again, clearly! It must have been the roots in my head causing pressure on my eyes but no I'm fine again

My head seems ok now but still a little itchy over my cut witch is still there.

I ran up to my bathroom to find it completely empty, no roots growing form a chip and no computer chip!

Just a grey dust where it all was growing before I was taken, even the chip has dispersed into this fine grey dust. I clean it up knowing that they are not stupid! If I had a DNA test done on this dust I would place my salary on it being my own DNA, I figured it out in the end, it wasn't a parasite it was not their chip even, it was my chip grown inside my head using my skin and DNA sequences. I was becoming like many others a new one or the next step in the evolutionary steps of mankind.

I was becoming digitalised! Fully interactive with my modern day surroundings and didn't know it!

But it's all over now I don't feel the same, in my greed to know more I now have less.

Is it over!

Or do i have a new chip that has to start all over again?

If I have a new chip how come I remember, why is my mind not erased?

Three weeks more pass by, I still day dream every now and then but my thoughts are just my own.

I watch game shows on TV to see if I can still find some of that knowledge I used to have but nothing.

They say that someone who smoked cigarettes and manages to quit them will still crave those years after they put their last one out!

I feel like that, I crave for the knowledge I had lost, it's like a drug, I feel empty, a void of space in my head, it's like my brain is hungry, just like my stomach was after they took out the roots, well! I hadn't eaten for days.

It's funny, when I knew all the answers I never had the questions, but now that I have a million questions I can't find the answers!

Oh yes; on a good note my estranged wife has been dumped by Mr. Wonderful for a younger girl! HA; and she has left me messages saying she still loves me and needs me back and she is sorry adding it will never happen again, it was all a mistake I'm the true love of her life blah, blah, blah it goes on….

_What should I do_?

I think about it as I clean the leaves of the now fully revived plants in the conservatory after giving them a top up of milk to drink, we found they like milk just after we bought them four years ago they thriving on it. I don't know why but they do.

The Venus fly trap loves it, I swear that it leans towards me as I feed it a tea spoon full each day it's double in size in just two years and snaps at flies as the fly past, it doesn't even wait for them to land any more if I didn't know better I would say that the lashes that traps the flies look like they are changing into teeth!

_But that's impossible right_?

I once new the Latin name for it but I can't quite remember them now.

I've decided to meet up with my wife for a drink but I don't know how to break the ice!

I can't just phone up and say;

_Hi fancy going for a drink_?

Not after all that has happened between us.

I need an angle, a reason to talk to her.

I guess I should have returned all those messages but I was still angry.

A Telephone rings, it rings three times before she answers it, a voice on the other end says;

_Hi, it's me; I'm ringing to let you know I found your reading glasses here and thought you might need them?_

_Your plants are doing fine; would you like them too?_

_Hi, that's great, I wondered if they were there! _She said, _and I'm glad you're taking care of the plants._

She adds:-

_Can we meet up I really need to see you and you can give them too me then?_

It's funny how life unfolds

The end

Dedicated to:-

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb,

Laurel and Hardy

And last but not least- the Grey twins

(My Alien abductors)

Oh yeh and my wife, _THE BITCH_! I love you more than life itself!

Allan. 08 / 09 / 05


End file.
